Today only comes once in a lifetime
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Por dois anos ele foi a pessoa mais feliz do mundo: seus amigos estavam próximos, a relação com seu irmão nunca esteve melhor e a presença do amante tornava cada dia especial. Mas a vida é cheia de imprevistos e, com a formatura se aproximando, Himuro compreenderá que cada encontro é único e que o futuro é construído um dia após o outro.
1. Yesterday

****—** Kuroko no Basket e seus personagens pertencem a Fujimaki Tadatoshi;**  
 **— Esta é uma fanfic BL, ou seja, envolve o relacionamento amoroso e/ou sexual entre homens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de leitura sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;**

* * *

 **Yesterday**

A última vez que Himuro Tatsuya fez uma tabela de tarefas foi no ginásio, quando precisou balancear os estudos, treino de basquete e aulas de inglês. As colunas e linhas não serviam unicamente para avisá-lo quando uma tarefa começava e outra terminava, mas também para lembrá-lo de fazer suas refeições, escovar os dentes e passar alguns momentos na companhia dos amigos, na quadra próxima ao seu apartamento. Foi em uma dessas escapulidas que ele eventualmente conheceu Kagami Taiga, embora, a partir daquele encontro, sua tabela houvesse perdido completamente o sentido. Himuro ficou tão encantado pelo garoto que todas as demais atividades passaram a vir em segundo plano.

Anos depois ele se encontrava em frente à geladeira, encarando a tabela que havia feito há algumas semanas e recordando-se com carinho de seu passado. Aluno do terceiro ano do ensino médio, ele viu seu tempo tornar-se escasso. Por mais dois meses ele ainda faria parte do time de basquete do colégio Yousen, porém, já não podia abrir mão dos estudos para a universidade, ainda que o convide estivesse fixado bem diante de seus olhos.

A universidade de Tokyo exigia um exame de admissão que era temido por todos os estudantes japoneses. _Eu terei uma bolsa de estudos para jogar na universidade, mas não adiantará nada se eu reprovar na prova. Realmente, a vida é difícil._ Se seu drama educacional não fosse o bastante, Himuro lutava para encaixar naquela agenda tão apertada algumas horas de amor e carinho, que pareciam tão necessárias naquele momento delicado. O nome de Murasakibara havia sido escrito em caneta roxa propositalmente, no entanto, em cima de ao menos meia dúzia de Atsushis havia um risco vermelho e um pequenino "cancelado" acima.

Um longo suspiro roubou sua atenção da folha de papel e ele fechou os olhos, tentando não deixar que o sentimento de culpa o possuísse. Quase todos os encontros foram atrapalhados pelos treinos e dois deles coincidiram com as aulas extras que ele estava tendo com outros alunos de sua classe. _Eu não tenho como fazer cursinhos, então alguns colegas organizaram grupos de estudos. Infelizmente todos são aos sábados à tarde._ O contato com o amante nas últimas três semanas se limitou ao horário do almoço e os minutos de descanso durante o treino. Não precisaria ser a mais atenta das pessoas para imaginar que Murasakibara não estava feliz com a situação e não media esforços em deixar claro que estava fazendo sua parte como namorado.

Himuro abriu a geladeira e pegou a garrafa de chá verde, saindo da cozinha e seguindo pelo curto corredor. Mais um domingo havia passado e com o céu escuro ele sentia como se a segunda-feira já houvesse começado. _Eu vou tentar manusear melhor meu tempo essa semana. Sábado não teremos aula e se eu não for ao grupo de estudos eu e Atsushi poderemos passar o final de semana juntos._

O prospecto de dois dias inteiros ao lado de Murasakibara levou uma coloração rosada às suas bochechas. Sexualmente falando ele sabia que estava frustrado, visto que não restava tempo sequer para conversarem quanto mais se engajarem em atividades eróticas, mas seu coração acelerou-se somente com a ideia de poder passar algum tempo ao seu lado. _Eu sinto que nos distanciamos um pouco. Eu quero ouvir as novidades e as histórias de Atsushi. Verdade seja dita, eu quero apenas tê-lo comigo._

O moreno entrou no quarto, sentando-se à mesa de estudos e abrindo o notebook. O celular ao lado vibrou e o nome da pessoa que ele estava pensando piscou embaixo de uma foto tirada no último verão. Murasakibara estava com o rosto vermelho e os cabelos presos em um charmoso rabo de cavalo. Aquele dia fora passado na praia e os dois se divertiram tanto que a foto não só servia como identificadora, como seu plano de fundo.

O largo sorriso que brotou em seus lábios ao ver a mensagem se desfez lentamente e os olhos brilhantes se arregalaram devagar _. Oh não..._ Himuro apressou-se em apertar o botão para realizar a ligação, mas o tom de espera foi tudo o que ele escutou, não importasse quantas vezes tentasse. _Ele não quer me atender._ O moreno levantou-se da cadeira, tirando o conjunto de moletom que vestia e correndo até o guarda-roupa para procurar por uma nova troca de roupas.

Em menos de cinco minutos Himuro deixava seu apartamento, correndo pelo corredor e descendo as escadas enquanto pulava os degraus o máximo que conseguia. _Se eu correr estarei lá em vinte minutos. Se pegar o trem levarei quinze... muito tempo._ A escolha de pegar um táxi pareceu a mais óbvia possível e ele não hesitou em entrar no carro, passando o endereço e pedindo que o motorista fosse o mais rápido possível.

Recostado ao banco e sentindo o coração pular em seu peito, o moreno releu a mensagem e martirizou-se por sua falta de atenção. _"Obrigado por me deixar esperando por duas horas, Himuro."_ Estava escrito em um japonês perfeito, sem emojis ou honoríficos. Himuro fechou os olhos, imaginando que quando retornasse da casa de Murasakibara precisaria riscar mais uma vez seu nome com a caneta vermelha.

Ele havia se esquecido de que tinham um encontro naquela tarde.

 **x**

Perseverança nunca foi uma de suas qualidades mais marcantes, mas Himuro tentou. _Realmente_ , tentou.

Durante toda a semana ele esforçou-se além de seus limites para conseguir o perdão de Murasakibara, mesmo que todas as suas tentativas houvessem sido em vão. No domingo, ao chegar à casa do amante, ele foi recebido por um sério Atsushi, que permaneceu imóvel enquanto o ouvia explicar-se e desculpar-se. Nada foi capaz de dissuadi-lo e o alto pivô o mandou friamente embora antes de dar meia-volta e entrar novamente em casa. O moreno precisou de alguns minutos para acordar daquele estupor. A realização o atingiu no caminho de volta para o apartamento e ele pegou-se rindo sozinho na rua, amargurado e sentindo-se uma completa falha.

Himuro rejeitava, ele não era _rejeitado_.

Durante sua curta existência, amantes vieram e amantes se foram e todos os relacionamentos, sem exceção, terminaram por suas mãos. Pela primeira vez na vida ele encontrava-se na posição em que havia deixado dezenas no passado. A única diferença era que ele não planejava desistir. _Desde o começo Atsushi foi a exceção. Ele é a primeira pessoa que amei de verdade._ Himuro estava convencido de que não havia a menor chance de abrir mão de Murasakibara, ainda que isso custasse todo seu orgulho e resultasse em uma chuva de humilhações e vergonha alheia. Seu namorado valia muito mais do que qualquer sentimento de autoestima que ele possuísse.

A indiferença do rapaz de cabelos roxos parecia ter evoluído. Quando se conheceram, ambos não se deram bem à primeira vista e o modo que Murasakibara encontrou para demonstrar sua antipatia foi ignorá-lo quase por completo. Com exceção dos treinos de basquete, o rapaz fingia não vê-lo ou ouvi-lo e isso durou até o primeiro verão, durante uma briga no vestiário. Socos foram dados nos armários, bolas atiradas na parede e o que começou com um tolo mal-entendido terminou com um passional e intenso beijo. A partir daquele dia o tratamento silencioso desapareceu e toda a indiferença transformou-se em amor.

Por cinco dias Himuro tentou aproximar-se, implorando por meros minutos para que pudesse explicar a situação. Entretanto, em cada abordagem o humor do amante parecia pior. Os olhos violetas o fitavam com uma mistura de desdém e tristeza e mesmo não demonstrando Himuro sabia que o havia magoado.

Na sexta-feira, após o treino, o moreno apressou-se em deixar o vestiário, já que durante a semana Murasakibara saiu do treino direto para casa, provavelmente para evitá-lo. Seus músculos estavam cansados, mas ele não se importaria de correr até a saída do colégio se isso significasse mais uma tentativa em fazer-se ouvir. Sua mão empurrou a porta do vestiário e ele jogou-se para fora, trombando com a parede e perdendo o equilíbrio. A queda teria sido iminente se uma grande mão não houvesse segurado seu braço.

"O-Obrigado, mas estou ocupado, com licença..."

Ele abaixou-se, pegando a alça da bolsa esportiva e passando pela pessoa em frente ao vestiário.

"Você está sempre ocupado, não é?"

Os passos cessaram e o moreno virou-se devagar, apertando a alça com mais força e sentindo-se duplamente idiota: por não ter percebido que não havia uma parede em frente à saída do vestiário e por ter ignorado quem o havia ajudado.

"Eu estava apressado porque estava lhe procurando, Atsushi." O momentâneo alívio foi substituído pelo imediatismo que a situação exigia.

"Eu estava aqui o tempo todo." Himuro tentou ignorar o modo como aquela implicação era verdadeira em vários níveis.

"Desculpe..."

"Desculpas, desculpas, é a única coisa que você tem para me dizer?" Murasakibara aparentava estar estranhamente irritado. Normalmente, o Pivô do colégio Yousen era uma pessoa fácil de lidar e não se importava com nada que não fosse seus doces.

"A princípio, sim." ele aproximou-se. "Eu tenho tantas coisas para me desculpar que precisaria de um pouco do seu tempo para conversarmos. Por que não vamos para o meu apartamento? Você pode tomar b—"

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você, Himuro." Murasakibara olhou para o lado antes de voltar a encará-lo. "Eu ainda estou bravo por ter ficado te esperando por duas horas."

 _Himuro... Himuro... ele não me chama de outra coisa desde domingo._

"Eu sei, e você tem toda razão para estar bravo." Ele colocou a franja atrás da orelha, sentindo-se nervoso. "Eu estava concentrado em estudar e esqueci o nosso encontro, mas isso não vai voltar a acontecer."

"Não vai mesmo, porque eu não vou mais a nenhum encontro com você."

"O-O quê?" Himuro vacilou. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Exatamente o que você ouviu, Muro-c—, digo, Himuro! Vá para a sua universidade estúpida, eu não me importo!"

"A-Atsushi, espere, nós precisamos conversar! Eu não vou deixar que você fale essas coisas." Ele deu um passo à frente, segurando-o pela jaqueta branca do time de basquete.

Murasakibara engoliu seco e o segurou pela mão, retirando-a de sua jaqueta, mas sem soltá-la. Sentir o calor daquela pele depois de tanto tempo o desarmou completamente.

"Sabe, Muro-chin, eu estava realmente ansioso pelo encontro de domingo, porque nós raramente nos vemos agora. Eu tinha comprado ingressos para o Aquário porque você disse que queria ir, e depois pensei em seguirmos para o parque..."

"Eu sei, eu também estava, acredite." Seus dedos entrelaçaram os do amante, mas sua companhia desvencilhou-se. "Atsushi, por favor. Eu sei que se sentarmos e conversarmos tudo ficará bem."

"Talvez, mas não agora. Eu falei sério quando disse que estou bravo. Você me machucou, Muro-chin."

Himuro abaixou os olhos, colocando as mãos ao lado do corpo e inclinando-se à frente. A reverência foi seguida por um formal pedido de desculpas que não foi respondido. Murasakibara conservou-se à sua frente por alguns segundos antes de afastar-se. O moreno sentiu os olhos úmidos, mas as lágrimas não caíram. _Não é justo com Atsushi que eu chore. Eu não sou a vítima._

Os passos que deixaram o colégio foram lentos e desanimados e a ideia de voltar para seu apartamento solitário parecia impossível. _Só há um lugar para eu ir._ O aparelho celular dançou em sua mão e o número que ele procurava estava entre os favoritos. Seu interlocutor atendeu no segundo toque e a voz afastou momentaneamente sua tristeza.

"Você está sozinho?" Não haveria treino no final de semana e ele já decidira que não estava com bons humores para estudar. _Se eu correr chegarei a tempo..._ "Então espere por mim. Eu vou passar esta noite com você."

 _Desculpe, Atsushi... de novo._

 _Continua..._


	2. Today

**Today**

O trem parou na estação e através da janela Himuro viu sua companhia.

Ela trajava um conjunto esportivo vermelho e preto e abriu um genuíno e feliz sorriso ao vê-lo. Os primeiros olhares foram embaraçosos e retraídos, mas um caloroso e apertado abraço derrubou qualquer armadura psicológica que ele até então possuísse. O moreno se sentia péssimo por ter deixado Akita, mais ainda por ter feito algo que Murasakibara não o perdoaria tão facilmente. _Como se eu já não estivesse encrencado o suficiente. Vir até aqui é uma gota no oceano de decepções. Atsushi não vai querer falar comigo nunca mais._ Aquela simples ideia o fez apertar o abraço, sentindo as costas firmes da pessoa que o envolvia com extrema facilidade. _Ele ficou mais alto._

Kagami Taiga não fez nenhuma pergunta além de se oferecer para carregar sua bolsa esportiva. As roupas do time de basquete foram substituídas por uma nova troca de roupas, toalha e pijama. A passada rápida em seu apartamento custou-lhe poucos minutos e Himuro seguiu de táxi até a estação, chegando a tempo de pegar o último trem para Tokyo. Aquela espontânea decisão provavelmente havia sido um erro, porém, ele não conseguiria passar o final de semana sozinho e ruminando a briga, _ou o término do meu namoro._ A primeira pessoa a brotar em sua mente foi seu irmão mais novo e, mesmo que Murasakibara nunca o perdoasse por ter recorrido a Kagami, somente vê-lo e senti-lo perto valeram as horas de viagem.

"Desculpe por ter vindo tão de repente. Eu espero não ter atrapalhado nada." Eles deixaram a estação e seguiram por uma avenida que estava quase vazia devido ao horário.

"Não se preocupe, eu estava livre." Kagami riu, olhando para os dois lados ao atravessar.

"Kuroko?"

"E-Ele vem somente amanhã." As bochechas se tornaram quase tão vermelhas quanto os cabelos.

"Então eu irei embora o mais cedo possível." Himuro riu, divertindo-se com a situação.

"Não vai ser necessário. Ele disse que gostaria que almoçássemos juntos."

"Certo," o moreno apertou a alça da mochila. A sensação de culpa retornou e foi inevitável não se sentir péssimo por atrapalhar a vida do irmão. _Eu vou me desculpar com Kuroko amanhã._

A caminhada não foi longa e o relógio marcava mais de 23h quando eles abriram a porta do apartamento de Kagami. A única parada foi em uma loja de conveniência onde os rapazes compraram o jantar. O ruivo alegou que já havia jantado, no entanto estava novamente com fome. Himuro não comera nada desde o almoço e não se sentiu mal ao deixar o local carregando dois obentos grandes e alguns onigiris.

"Você estava estudando?" Ele encarou os livros abertos na mesinha de centro.

"Tentando, eu diria..." Kagami apressou-se em retirá-los dali. "Semana que vem começam as provas e eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ir mal."

"Hm..." Himuro viu ali a oportunidade perfeita para pagar pela hospitalidade. "Eu posso ajudar, se você quiser."

"Mesmo?!" O irmão virou-se e seus olhos brilharam em lágrimas. "E-Eu gostaria, sim! Por favor, Tatsuya!"

A ideia de mostrar-se útil afastou um pouco a culpa por roubar-lhe a noite de sexta-feira. Os dois rapazes ajeitaram a mesinha e ligaram a tv, degustando a refeição enquanto assistiam a uma partida americana de basquete. Qualquer outro assunto que não fosse o dito esporte desapareceu e por cerca de quarenta minutos a atenção foi dividida entre os obentos e a grande tela de LED. O jogo terminou, coincidindo com o final da refeição. Himuro espreguiçou-se, agradecendo pela comida e prontificando-se a cuidar do lixo e da pouca louça que haviam sujado. Ao retornar para a sala, ele juntou-se a Kagami que havia arrastado a porta de vidro e estava na sacada.

A noite de outono estava fresca, mas estrelada. O calor do verão havia ficado para trás, contudo, eles ainda teriam algumas semanas de clima ameno antes que o frio do inverno se apossasse daquela estação. O moreno colocou os braços sobre o apoio da sacada, fechando os olhos e sentindo a brisa tocar-lhe a pele. _Estava mais frio em Akita. Nós teremos um inverno gelado._ Lembrar-se de casa não era muito bom, pelo menos enquanto estivesse ali.

"Então, o que aconteceu?"

A pergunta não lhe surpreendeu. Ele deduziu que Kagami deixaria para questioná-lo quando estivessem relaxados.

"Eu não posso visitar meu irmão porque estou com saudades?"

"C-Claro que pode," o ruivo coçou uma bochecha corada, "eu não estou reclamando. Na verdade, estou muito feliz por você estar aqui, mas sei que mais alguma coisa aconteceu. Se quiser conversar eu sou todo ouvidos."

"Obrigado, Taiga."

Himuro sorriu. Ele sentia-se em uma encruzilhada. Parte dele queria desabafar, esperando que uma terceira opinião pudesse lhe mostrar algum caminho; a outra parte sabia que Kagami e Murasakibara não se suportavam e que a irritação do amante ao saber que ele havia recorrido a Taiga seria proporcional à felicidade do irmão em vê-los afastados.

"O que aquele idiota fez agora?" Kagami não fez cerimônias em demonstrar sua aversão a Murasakibara.

"Nada, na verdade, a culpa foi minha." As duas grossas e ruivas sobrancelhas se juntaram. "Eu ando ocupado com meus estudos. No próximo mês tenho a prova na universidade de Tokyo e meu tempo ultimamente é escasso, para não dizer inexistente. A gota d'água foi que me esqueci de encontrá-lo no domingo e deixei Atsushi esperando."

"Ele deveria saber que você está ocupado, não há o que fazer."

"Não é bem assim, Taiga, e você sabe disso. Atsushi é uma pessoa bem compreensiva, mas eu dei motivos para tirá-lo do sério. Você também ficaria chateado se Kuroko-kun lhe deixasse plantado em um encontro."

Kagami calou-se e pareceu ponderar, coçando a cabeça e suspirando em seguida.

"Eu ficaria _um pouco_ chateado."

"Não é? Eu tentei me desculpar a semana toda, mas Atsushi me evitou todos os dias. Hoje, quando finalmente conversamos, acabamos discutindo e eu estava deprimido demais para ficar em casa." O moreno sentiu-se mais leve por saber que poderia se desculpar por aquela escapulida. "Novamente, desculpe por vir dessa forma. Eu estava devendo uma visita, mas gostaria que fosse de outra maneira."

"Tatsuya, nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa sobre esses seus pedidos de desculpas. Eu já disse que não me importo. Para ser sincero, eu até prefiro que você venha nessas circunstâncias, pois geralmente quando você vem e está tudo bem aquele cara fica ligando e te mandando mensagens o tempo todo, é irritante!"

"Ele não vai telefonar ou mandar mensagem, fique tranquilo." Ele também concordava que aquilo era uma coisa boa. Talvez ficar um pouco afastado de Murasakibara não fosse de todo ruim.

"Ótimo, então vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos." Kagami se desencostou da sacada. "Se não estiver exausto, podemos assistir a um filme."

"Eu acho a ideia válida." Himuro sorriu. O cansaço do treino ainda não havia se manifestado e fazia algum tempo desde que ele assistira a qualquer coisa na televisão.

Passava das 3h da manhã quando os dois irmãos decidiram que era hora de dormir.

Kagami ofereceu sua cama, mas Himuro afirmou que ficaria satisfeito com o sofá. O cansaço do dia o atingiu assim que ele se deitou e o sono não demorou a chegar. Naquele resto de noite ele teve vários sonhos esporádicos, um deles recordando-se da viagem que fizera à praia e em como Murasakibara estava feliz e animado, o que era totalmente raro. Quando o dia amanheceu, ele foi o primeiro a acordar e depois de um rápido banho se propôs a preparar o café da manhã. Kagami era sem sombra de dúvidas o melhor cozinheiro, porém, ele sentia-se na obrigação de mimar um pouco seu irmão mais novo.

O ruivo saiu da cama no meio da manhã e reclamou por não ter sido acordado antes. O moreno fechou o livro que lia e esquentou a sopa missô que havia feito, sabendo que Kagami não levantaria cedo. Ele o acompanhou enquanto degustava uma xícara de café e juntos repassaram o que fariam naquele dia. Kuroko avisara que chegaria para auxiliar no preparo do almoço e que estava agradecido por Himuro se prontificar a ajudá-los a estudar. _Os dois parecem desesperados. Eu queria que Taiga se dedicasse aos estudos como se dedica ao basquete, mas acho que é pedir demais._

Kuroko chegou quando havia sido decidido que almoçariam curry. A ideia agradou a todos, mas o ruivo precisaria de alguns ingredientes que infelizmente estavam faltando em sua despensa. Himuro se dispôs a ir, sentindo que já havia importunado o suficiente e que, talvez, os dois amantes quisessem algum tempo de privacidade. Para sua surpresa, o rapaz de cabelos azulados disse que iria acompanhá-lo e antes que ele pudesse processar sua negativa os dois já estavam na rua e seguiam calados até o mercado mais próximo.

"Desculpe por ter vindo sem avisar."

"Você não precisa se desculpar, Himuro-san. Você é o irmão de Kagami-kun, então é natural que você o visite."

"E você é o namorado, e eu talvez tenha resolvido aparecer em uma má hora."

"Eu e Kagami-kun não tínhamos nada combinado para o final de semana."

Algo no modo como Kuroko formulou aquela frase o fez diminuir o passo.

Himuro sempre foi uma pessoa sensível e perceptiva desde criança, ainda que fosse um pouco covarde para tomar certas atitudes. A princípio, Kuroko não aparentava estar diferente. O rapaz sempre foi quieto e de pouca presença, mas algo lhe dizia que havia mais por trás daquela resposta. _Eu não quero pisar onde não devo, mas se alguma coisa está acontecendo entre eles eu quero ajudar. É muito mais fácil solucionar o problema alheio do que o meu._ Himuro suspirou, sentindo-se a pessoa mais egoísta do mundo.

"Kuroko-kun, o que acha de levarmos sobremesa?"

O rapaz meneou a cabeça em positivo e decidiram que após a compra dos vegetais eles mudariam um pouco o caminho e iriam à confeitaria. O mercado estava parcialmente cheio por ser um sábado, no entanto, não houve problemas e em minutos ambos deixavam aquela área e seguiam pela calçada da avenida principal. Nenhum dos dois disse nada durante o percurso e, ao entrarem na confeitaria, a simpática moça que os atendeu avisou que os pudins levariam algum tempo para ficarem prontos e perguntou polidamente se eles não gostariam de esperar. _Perfeito!_

"Pronto, Taiga já está sabendo que demoraremos um pouco." Eles haviam sentado em uma das mesinhas do local. A atendente ofereceu duas xícaras de cappuccino como cortesia quando Himuro havia acabado de enviar a mensagem ao irmão. "Agora podemos conversar tranquilamente."

Os dois grandes olhos azuis se ergueram e Kuroko pousou a xícara após dar um curto gole. O suspiro que acompanhou o gesto não deixou dúvidas de que aquele silêncio tinha um significado.

"Está muito evidente que alguma coisa está acontecendo?" Ele desviou o olhar.

"Não, mas eu sou bom em reconhecer pessoas com problemas e já que Taiga não demonstrou nada eu suspeito que ele _ainda_ não saiba que algo está prestes a acontecer." O moreno sorriu enquanto saboreava sua bebida. "Kuroko-kun, meu irmão pode ser _um pouco_ devagar para certos assuntos, mas isso não significa que ele não se importe."

"Eu sei, mas nesse caso não é culpa de Kagami-kun."

"O que Taiga _não_ fez? Temos cerca de dez minutos e, embora eu talvez não possa ajudar, garanto que sou bom ouvinte."

Kuroko voltou a dar atenção à sua xícara e por alguns goles nada disse. Seus olhos fitavam o lado de fora da janela de vidro e Himuro permaneceu quieto, esperando pacientemente e imaginando se Murasakibara estaria sentado em uma confeitaria com alguém e compartilhando seus problemas. A simples ideia o fez rir sozinho, levando uma das mãos à boca e corando por tal pensamento. _Impossível. Primeiramente, Atsushi não acorda cedo aos finais de semana, com exceção dos treinos. Segundo, ele preferiria morrer a falar com alguém sobre sua vida._ Seu coração tornou-se apertado ao lembrar-se do amante e a risada se transformou em um terno meio sorriso. Não importava o quão duras houvessem sido as palavras que ele ouvira no dia anterior, era impossível não sentir saudades daquela pessoa.

"Você está pensando em Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-san?" Ele não percebeu que havia chamado a atenção de sua companhia até sentir-se observado.

"Sim," o sorriso ficou mais largo, "Atsushi a essa hora deve estar dormindo profundamente."

O rapaz o fitou por um instante, seus lábios se entreabriram, mas ele calou-se em seguida. Sua xícara de cappuccino havia terminado e fora pousada sobre o porta copos com gentileza. Kuroko pareceu ter concluído sua análise mental, pois as mãos descasaram sobre suas pernas e sua postura denunciou sua próxima ação.

"Eu não sei se Kagami-kun chegou a mencionar, mas ele recebeu convites de duas universidades americanas."

"Taiga ainda está no segundo ano," Himuro surpreendeu-se com a notícia, "mas não posso dizer que não esperava por isso. Eu tenho certeza de que até a formatura ele irá ser requisitado pelas melhores universidades existentes."

A reação de Kuroko ao comentário foi tão honesta que ele arrependeu-se de não ter escolhido melhor as palavras. Os ombros se curvaram e os olhos perderam um pouco do brilho. _Então é isso..._

"Do meu ponto de vista, acredito que você esteja sofrendo por antecedência, Kuroko-kun." O moreno fitou o fundo de sua xícara. "Taiga pode ter sido convidado por essas universidades, mas não significa que ele vá frequentá-las. Essa é a conclusão mais óbvia a ser tirada, mas é também a mais otimista." Os olhos azuis que o fitavam estavam atentos. "Minha opinião pessoal? Não importa para onde Taiga vá, não existe a menor chance de você não acompanhá-lo, e eu digo isso após ter experimentado a derrota. Os convites que ele irá receber serão todos relacionados ao basquete. As universidades brigarão para tê-lo no time, e isso significa brigar por você, ou acha que continua invisível, Kuroko-kun?"

"Eu nunca serei tão bom quanto Kagami-kun. Nós estamos em níveis completamente diferentes."

"Mas é claro que vocês não estão no mesmo nível, da mesma forma como ele nunca será tão bom no que _você_ é bom." Himuro ofereceu uma piscadela. "O brilho de Taiga é muito forte, a ponto de você precisar fechar os olhos ou ele é capaz de cegá-lo. E é aí que você entra, Kuroko-kun. A luz só existe por causa da sombra. Sem ela não conseguiríamos distinguir absolutamente nada e viveríamos no escuro, impossibilitados de abrirmos nossos olhos. Eu não acredito em destinado ou predestinação, mas é impossível não vê-los e questionar minhas próprias crenças. Vocês se completam, e eu falo com convicção que Taiga não irá a lugar algum sem você."

Os dois se olharam, entretanto, nada mais poderia ser dito, pelo menos na confeitaria. A atendente aproximou-se da mesa trazendo os pudins, que estavam perfeitamente colocados dentro de uma pequena caixa. A moça desculpou-se pela demora e desejou um bom dia assim que ganharam a rua, recebendo de Himuro um charmoso sorriso que a fez corar. O caminho de volta foi feito em silêncio, mas dessa vez ele optou por não tocar em nenhum assunto e deixar que suas palavras criassem raízes no coração duvidoso de Kuroko. Aquele era um assunto que seu irmão e o amante teriam de resolver sozinhos, e ele só esperava que seu ponto de vista tornasse a futura conversa menos dolorosa.

Kagami não reclamou da demora, apenas agradeceu pela sobremesa e disse que cuidaria do almoço. Himuro arrumou a mesinha de centro e enquanto o ruivo estava ocupado na cozinha Kuroko lhe explicou os pontos que tinham dúvidas, o que abrangia Matemática e Japonês. Os três começaram a estudar enquanto o curry estava no fogo e todas as horas passadas com a cara nos livros nas últimas semanas mostrou resultados. O moreno sentia o conteúdo fluir e quando os dois _alunos_ o olhavam com expressões de dúvida ele optava por outra abordagem até que entendessem o assunto.

A única pausa feita foi para o almoço, apesar de ela ter sido um pouco longa. O curry estava delicioso, encorpado e apimentado na medida certa. Os pudins finalizaram a deliciosa refeição e foi difícil retornar aos estudos depois daquela hora de puro deleite. Himuro avisou que iria embora antes de escurecer e a notícia pareceu colocar Kagami e Kuroko em alerta, visto que, ainda que provavelmente não estivessem com ânimos para estudar em uma tarde de sábado, ambos motivaram-se a continuar, sabendo que não teriam outra chance como aquela antes das provas.

O céu havia escurecido quando ele deixou o apartamento de Taiga. O irmão havia insistido em acompanhá-lo até a estação de trem, mas o convite foi recusado. Os dois trocaram um apertado abraço e o ruivo prometeu visitá-lo assim que as provas terminassem. Kuroko agradeceu pelas horas de estudos e pela companhia na hora de fazer as compras. Todavia, assim como na confeitaria, Himuro sentiu como se ele quisesse dizer algo, mas acabou indo embora sem descobrir do que se tratava.

O ar da noite estava fresco, a viagem até Akita seria longa, e o desânimo que ele sentiu ao vir para Tokyo havia retornado antes mesmo de chegar à estação. Murasakibara não havia entrado em contado, fosse por ligação, mensagem ou e-mail. _Eu vou tirar o domingo para pensar no que fazer. Eu preciso de uma resolução até segunda-feira. Não faço ideia de como abordá-lo sem que uma nova briga se inicie, mas a única coisa que sei é que não quero mais ficar longe dele._

O trem já estava na estação quando Himuro chegou, então ele apressou-se em comprar a passagem, não querendo perder tempo. Não havia muitas pessoas retornando, a maioria estava chegando a Tokyo, logo, foi fácil encontrar um lugar vazio e aconchegante próximo à janela. O celular no bolso da jaqueta branca e violeta do colégio Yousen vibrou e ao ver a pessoa que o ligava foi impossível não franzir as sobrancelhas e atender com um pouco de receio.

"Kuroko...?"

"Desculpe lhe importunar, Himuro-san, você já está no trem?"

"S-Sim, acabei de encontrar meu lugar. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Taiga está bem?" Seu coração pulou uma batida. Ele sempre era pessimista naquele tipo de situação.

"Sim. Kagami-kun está no banho e tomei a liberdade de telefonar, espero não ter atrapalhado."

"Não, de maneira nenhuma. Mas aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Sim, e gostaria de ter dito antes, pessoalmente, mas não encontrei a oportunidade." Kuroko falou a última parte baixo e Himuro deduziu que ele se afastou para ter certeza de que Kagami ainda estava no banho. "Murasakibara-kun me ligou antes de eu vir para cá, pela manhã. Ele queria saber se você estava aqui."

O moreno engoliu seco e seus olhos se arregalaram. Os dedos apertaram o aparelho celular com mais força e seu coração passou a bater com rapidez. _Ele me procurou. Não me ligou, então deve ter ido ao apartamento._

"Eu disse que você estava aqui, mas que retornaria provavelmente hoje. Espero não ter feito nada de errado."

"N-Não, obrigado por me avisar, Kuroko-kun. Atsushi disse alguma coisa?" O esforço em soar displicente foi grande.

"Não, apenas queria saber se você estava em Tokyo."

"Entendo..."

"Himuro-san," a voz voltou a soar baixa, "eu preciso desligar agora, mas gostaria de agradecer por ter me escutado e obrigado pelas palavras. Elas me ajudaram bastante."

"Fico feliz em saber que fui útil de alguma forma. Não se esqueça de conversar com Taiga a respeito. Eu tenho certeza de que ele não faz ideia de que você está se sentindo dessa forma."

"Sim, eu farei isso." A voz de Kagami soou ao fundo e a respiração de Kuroko tornou-se abafada. "Eu irei recompensar os conselhos que ouvi. Boa noite, Himuro-san."

A ligação foi encerrada e o moreno encarou o visor do celular por algum tempo. Ele não percebeu que o trem havia começado a andar, notando somente quando a estação se tornou mais um dos pontos iluminados da grande Tokyo. _Então ele me procurou._ O sorriso que cruzou seus lábios foi seguido por um par de bochechas coradas. Conhecendo Murasakibara como ele conhecia, não havia a menor chance de ele ter ido atrás de seu paradeiro se não pretendesse conversar, ou pelo menos oferecer uma nova chance.

Himuro retirou os headphones da bolsa esportiva, escolhendo sua playlist favorita e fechando os olhos para relaxar. _Eu darei o meu melhor!_

Ele precisaria estar com as baterias recarregadas e completamente relaxado se quisesse encontrar uma maneira de salvar seu relacionamento.

 _Continua..._


	3. Tomorrow

**Tomorrow**

Himuro seguiu a pé da estação até seu apartamento, utilizando aqueles minutos para esticar as pernas. Ele sentia-se parcialmente descansado, já que pegara no sono cerca de meia hora depois de sair de Tokyo. O longo cochilo o deixou moroso e ao passar em frente à sua cafeteria favorita foi impossível não entrar e retornar à rua com um café médio e forte, que foi responsável por mantê-lo acordado o restante do caminho.

Com exceção da cafeteria, a única parada foi na loja de conveniência, onde ele comprou seu jantar. _Eu estou enjoado de obentos, mas não estou com ânimo para cozinhar._ A sacola com as três bandejas dançava em uma de suas mãos e ele subiu os degraus da escada externa do prédio pensando no que Kuroko havia dito ao telefone. _Eu ligarei amanhã e pedirei para nos encontrarmos em algum lugar. Atsushi deve estar furioso por eu ter dormido na casa de Taiga, mas insistirei para que me ouça._

Os pensamentos o faziam juntar as sobrancelhas e a concentração em planejar o que diria era tão forte que ele não notou que quase pisou naquele sentado na entrada de seu apartamento. A chave teria caído ao chão, mas uma grande mão a segurou a tempo. Sua companhia levantou-se, batendo a calça jeans que vestia e o fazendo erguer os olhos. _Como sempre, ele é enorme._ A surpresa por vê-lo ali pareceu congelar sua mente e, ainda que seus lábios estivessem entreabertos, Himuro parecia ter se esquecido de como se comunicar.

"Eu estou com fome."

Murasakibara encarou a sacola em sua mão antes de abrir a porta. O moreno permaneceu imóvel, processando o que havia acabado de suceder e precisando ser avisado de que deveria entrar. Seus passos foram lentos e ele tirou os tênis com os próprios pés, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. _O que ele faz aqui?_ O amante já havia acendido as luzes e aberto as janelas e parou à sua frente, olhando-o de cima e esticando a mão para segurar a sacola.

"Kuro-chin me ligou," a voz soou baixa, "ele estava bravo."

"Ku-Kuroko?" Himuro entregou a sacola e abriu a jaqueta.

"Sim, ele me deixou assustado. Eu nunca vi Kuro-chin daquele jeito." Murasakibara parecia genuinamente surpreso. "Eu decidi ouvir o que você tem a dizer, Muro-chin, dessa vez..."

"Entendo," _Ah... então essa é a compensação. Eu preciso agradecer depois._ "Eu estou morrendo de fome, o que acha de conversarmos depois que comermos? Eu trouxe comida suficiente para nós dois."

"Sim... Eu estou com fome."

Himuro seguiu acompanhado até a cozinha, consciente demais de sua situação para aparentar tranquilidade. O atendente da loja de conveniência já havia aquecido os obentos, então não seria necessário perder tempo. Os dois retornaram e sentaram-se frente a frente, escolhendo a bandeja que queriam. A fome que ele sentia desapareceu totalmente e era impossível ignorar seu estômago dando voltas. Não estava em seus planos ter aquela conversa naquele dia, mas não aproveitar aquela oportunidade seria uma atitude tola.

A refeição foi parcialmente rápida e silenciosa. Seus olhos permaneceram o tempo todo na bandeja e por várias vezes ele sentiu-se observado, porém, não teve coragem de retribuir o olhar. Normalmente, eles teriam ligado a televisão e o jantar transcorreria entre comentários e piadas, fossem relacionados ao programa de variedades ou algo dito pelos jogadores do time. Aqueles momentos de descontração sempre o animavam, principalmente quando Murasakibara vinha somente para jantar. Retornar sozinho para a cama era a pior parte, mas as lembranças do jantar o faziam pegar no sono e ansiar pelo dia seguinte.

Himuro recolheu as bandejas vazias enquanto o amante pegava a sobremesa do freezer.

Namorar aquela pessoa significava ter sempre alguma coisa doce à disposição, não apenas na despensa, mas na geladeira e cômodas. Ele havia abdicado da gaveta de sua escrivaninha e aquela área havia se tornado oficialmente o recanto dos pirulitos e balas de Murasakibara. Por mais infantil que isso soasse, Himuro perdeu as contas de quantas vezes a reabasteceu após passar em alguma doceria.

Ambos retornaram para a sala, no entanto, dessa vez sentaram-se no sofá. O rapaz de cabelos roxos não fez questão de manter distância e o moreno corou quando viu suas pernas serem puxadas e colocadas sobre as de Murasakibara, da maneira como costumavam sentar. _Eu posso entender isso como um sinal de que está_ quase _tudo bem?_

"Muito do que eu vou dizer não era para ser dito agora. Eu planejava ter essa conversa antes da minha formatura."

Murasakibara não respondeu, olhando-o ao mesmo tempo em que devorava seu potinho de sorvete de morango.

"Nas últimas semanas eu tenho estado ausente e por diversas vezes acabei te negligenciando, não somente como namorado, mas como amigo e parceiro de time. Tenho plena consciência de que meu rendimento está deixando a desejar e mesmo que já tenha falado com Araki-san sobre o assunto, eu devo um pedido formal de desculpas a você e aos demais jogadores."

"Eu não me importo com o basquete e aqueles idiotas não merecem seu pedido de desculpas."

"É algo que eu farei na segunda-feira, Atsushi," ele riu da expressão contrariada ao ouvir sobre os colegas de time. "Eu já me desculpei por ter me esquecido do nosso encontro no domingo passado, mas reafirmo que sinto muito pelo que fiz, ou melhor, não fiz, e só posso imaginar como foi triste para você ter me esperado por todo aquele tempo. Prometo que irei te recompensar de alguma forma, está bem?"

"Hm..." Murasakibara pegou uma colherada generosa de sorvete, mas não comeu. "Você disse que estava ocupado e cheio de coisas para estudar, mas encontrou tempo para viajar e _dormir_ na casa daquele cara." O nome de Kagami raramente era mencionado, sendo referenciado como "aquele cara" ou "o idiota de Seirin".

"Eu precisei fugir depois daquela nossa conversa, não havia a menor chance de eu voltar para cá." Usualmente ele o repreenderia por falar de Kagami daquela forma, mas naquele momento aquilo não importava. "Sabe, Atsushi, faz mais de dois anos que estamos juntos. Eu me mudei para este apartamento um mês antes de começarmos a namorar, então basicamente todas as memórias que tenho daqui são lembranças suas."

Os olhos correram pela sala, como se ele pudesse ver várias versões deles transitando pelo cômodo e entrando e saindo dos corredores.

"No começo você vinha uma vez ao mês, depois aos sábados, depois aos finais de semana e desde o começo da primavera você passa metade do tempo em sua casa e a outra metade aqui. Uma parte do guarda-roupa tem roupas dois números maiores do que as minhas e meus talheres e louça se tornaram duplos sem que eu percebesse. Ah, e não vamos esquecer a gaveta da escrivaninha..."

"Você não gosta, Muro-chin?" A voz soou irritada e o olhar sério. "Se eu te atra—"

Murasakibara calou-se ao vê-lo levantar a mão.

"Pelo contrário, eu estou surpreso por não me incomodar com isso. Eu sempre tive aversão por relacionamentos e responsabilidades, você sabe disso. Meus envolvimentos anteriores foram puramente físicos, e a ideia de me apegar a alguém a ponto de ter duas escovas de dente na pia do meu banheiro era simplesmente impossível." Himuro desviou os olhos. Lembrar-se de como costumava ser sempre acarretava lembranças ruins. "Agora eu não consigo me imaginar sem todos esses detalhes e, mais importante, sem ter você na minha vida. Você me mudou, Atsushi, e a vida que tenho hoje é apenas consequência dessa mudança. O que me leva ao assunto principal dessa conversa..."

A expressão séria do amante se suavizou e ele limpou o canto da boca, voltando a dar toda sua atenção.

"Eu sou um ano mais velho, isso jamais mudará, o que significa que a partir de abril do próximo ano eu não serei mais aluno do colégio Yousen."

"Você não parece tão preocupado com essa separação, Muro-chin. Você tem agido como se não visse a hora de se mudar para Tokyo."

"Isso não é verdade, Atsushi."

Himuro engoliu seco. Ele se odiava por ter passado aquela imagem, quando a realidade era totalmente diferente. _Eu pensei tanto nesse assunto que precisei esquecê-lo um pouco porque estava ficando deprimido._ A separação no próximo ano era inevitável e quanto mais pensava em sua vida longe de Murasakibara mais difícil era encontrar motivação para estudar.

"Ir para Tokyo é o caminho que eu tenho que seguir, mas isso não significa que estou completamente feliz com isso. A mudança me assusta, principalmente porque eu terei de fazê-la sozinho."

"Eu tenho certeza de que não será sozinho. Aquele cara estará mais perto de você do que eu." Murasakibara parecia bravo. "Aliás, não sei como você não pensou em estudar na América. É para lá que aquele cara vai, não? Achei que quisessem ficar juntos para sempre!"

O moreno suspirou, pousando o potinho de sorvete sobre a mesinha de centro e levantando-se. Os passos o levaram até o quarto e o que ele buscava estava dentro da terceira gaveta da cômoda, embaixo de suas camisetas. Murasakibara mantinha o semblante sério quando Himuro retornou, contudo, pareceu curioso quando os envelopes foram oferecidos em sua direção.

"Abra e leia, se quiser." Aquele assunto não teria sido trazido à tona se o rapaz de cabelos roxos não fosse tão teimoso.

"O que é isso?"

"Convites de universidades americanas." Ele voltou a dar atenção ao seu delicioso sorvete de chocolate. "Eu recebi oito convites e recusei os oito."

Murasakibara olhou com seriedade antes de abrir os envelopes. Ao chegar ao terceiro, ele os deixou de lado, voltando a fitá-lo, mas dessa vez com menos agressividade.

"Por que você não me disse nada?"

"Porque eu já tinha decidido que não voltaria à América." Himuro não havia dito sequer para Kagami sobre aqueles convites.

"Esses convites... essa é uma grande chance, Muro-chin."

"Sim, são, mas não para mim." Ele sorriu. "Eu escolhi ficar no Japão e a bolsa de estudos da universidade de Tokyo era a única que eu esperava com ansiedade."

"Essas universidades americanas... você não precisaria estudar para entrar."

"Sim, eu sei." Foi impossível não se sentir bem ao ver a dúvida nos belos olhos violetas. "Mas não é o que quero para minha vida. Eu pretendo continuar a jogar basquete, mas posso fazer isso perfeitamente aqui."

"Você está fazendo isso por mim?"

A pergunta pairou no ar, porém, não o pegou desprevenido. O tempo que ele havia depositado naquele assunto passou de normal para "não saudável" há muito tempo, e, mesmo que a resposta não agradasse Murasakibara, Himuro jamais mentiria. Desde o dia em que percebeu que estava apaixonado ele decidira que a verdade sempre viria em primeiro lugar, ainda que machucasse. Depois de construir uma vida com sentimentos falsos e omissões, amar aquela pessoa era como respirar um sopro novo de ar.

"Não diretamente, mas minha decisão de permanecer no Japão levou em consideração o nosso namoro. Eu não tenho interesse em voltar a morar na América e depois que você disse que pretendia jogar por aqui eu decidi que seguiria o mesmo caminho."

As palavras que ele tanto ponderou saíram tão naturalmente que o moreno surpreendeu-se por não sentir tristeza ou arrependimento. Ele estava tão à vontade e certo de si mesmo com relação àquela decisão que o silêncio de Murasakibara não o deixou apreensivo ou temeroso. Particularmente, Himuro gostaria de ter tido essa conversa em outras circunstâncias, entretanto, quando aqueles sentimentos guardados finalmente ganharam forma o alívio só não foi maior do que a colherada de sorvete.

O amante desviou os olhos, mexendo-se um pouco no sofá, mas sem sair daquela confortável posição. Quando os olhares voltaram a e encontrar, ele soube que era sua vez de escutar. O potinho vazio foi colocado sobre a mesinha e Himuro acomodou a almofada em suas costas. _Eu disse tudo o que gostaria de dizer. Agora é esperar que Atsushi consiga me perdoar._

"Eu não sou bom com essas coisas... essas conversas..." Murasakibara juntou as sobrancelhas e era evidente que ele estava se esforçando. "Mas eu sei que se não falar nada vou me arrepender depois. Aquele dia que você me deixou esperando no parque me deixou bravo. Eu achei que fosse porque fiquei horas sentado esperando, mas depois percebi que estava bravo comigo mesmo."

"Consigo?" Himuro juntou as sobrancelhas.

"Sabe, Muro-chin, se qualquer outra pessoa tivesse marcado comigo e não aparecido eu não teria sentido absolutamente nada. Na época de Teikou, várias vezes Kise-chin nos deixou esperando para ir se encontrar com alguma garota. Eu me cansava de esperar e ia embora, passava em alguma doceria e voltava para casa. Mas domingo... quando você não apareceu, eu fiquei muito irritado por ter me sentido afetado por isso. Eu _mudei_ e não gostei de saber disso."

"Você mudou... por influência minha?" Ele tentou não sorrir.

"De quem mais seria? E toda vez que eu me lembro de que estamos a menos de seis meses da sua formatura meu humor fica ainda pior. Você vai para a universidade e vai conhecer um monte de gente nova e eu vou ficar aqui, para trás."

"Engraçado, porque eu vejo a situação por um ângulo totalmente diferente." Himuro colocou a franja atrás da orelha, encostando a cabeça no alto do sofá e coincidentemente na mão de Murasakibara. "Você estará no último ano e será chamado de _senpai_ , tanto no time como pelos corredores do colégio. Uma nova leva de alunos entrará quando a minha turma sair e quem sabe se alguém mais interessante do que eu possa aparecer. Uma garota bonita, um rapaz que te chama atenção..."

"Você sabe que é impossível, Muro-chin, eu não me interesso por ninguém. Mas você é legal _demais_ e falante _demais_ com os outros. Eu tenho certeza de que sua mudança para Tokyo vai me trazer problemas."

 _Meu Deus, ele é adorável!_ Himuro respirou fundo antes de lançar os braços para frente, evolvendo-o pelo pescoço e o puxando para baixo. Suas pernas foram afastadas e o amante encaixou-se com perfeição, olhando-o um pouco arredio, provavelmente por ter sido interrompido em um raro momento de honestidade.

"Você realmente acha que eu terei olhos para mais alguém além de você?"

"Eu não estarei lá..."

"Mas é claro que estará." O moreno sorriu quando Murasakibara cedeu e ficou sobre ele. _Eu senti falta dessa proximidade._ "Você estará sempre nos meus pensamentos, Atsushi. E, sobre eu ser uma pessoa sociável, é algo que não posso evitar. O que eu garanto é que já tive a minha cota de pessoas novas, pelo menos no quesito romance. Não existe a menor chance de eu te trair ou te trocar, entende?"

Os olhos violetas se fixaram nele e ali permaneceram. Himuro já estava plenamente satisfeito por ter resolvido aquele mal entendido e sabia que Murasakibara havia compreendido a situação. A única coisa que restava era falar sobre a distância futura, mas ele sentia que nenhum deles estava realmente pronto para ter aquela conversa. Lidar com a separação física e o fato de que não se veriam todos os dias e, muitas vezes, nem frequentemente aos finais de semana ainda era um vago pensamento que ele se esforçava para afastar sempre que podia. Himuro havia se tornado confortável com sua vida atual e sentia que era cedo para dizer adeus à constante lua de mel que vivia desde que trocaram o primeiro beijo.

O rapaz de cabelos roxos inclinou-se um pouco mais para baixo e ele o recebeu prontamente em seus braços. Os lábios se aproximaram devagar, mas o beijo não tardou a acontecer e, como sempre, ele perdeu-se completamente na carícia, fechando os olhos e deixando que sua língua fosse forçosamente assediada pela do amante.

Os beijos daquela pessoa nunca eram gentis ou castos. Havia fome e erotismo, e uma real necessidade por contato. Particularmente, Himuro não se importava, já que Murasakibara nunca foi uma pessoa de muitas palavras, então sua comunicação acontecia fisicamente. Todos os seus mais sinceros sentimentos foram transmitidos através do beijo, livrando-o dos pensamentos negativos e da tristeza que o assolou no dia anterior.

"E-Espere, Atsushi..." Ele riu e segurou as furtivas mãos que entravam por baixo de sua camiseta.

"Você não quer?"

"C-Claro que eu quero, mas você terá que esperar um pouco..." As pontas dos dedos tocaram um de seus mamilos e foi difícil não se entregar. "Eu preciso de um banho primeiro."

"Eu não me importo com isso." Murasakibara ignorou seus protestos, subindo a camiseta e deixando que sua língua fisgasse um dos mamilos.

"E-Espere, por favor." Himuro riu e o segurou com um pouco mais de força. "Dez minutos, está bem?"

O descontentamento de sua companhia foi expresso na força de um suspiro cansado e olhos pequeninos. O rapaz sentou-se no sofá, permitindo que o moreno se levantasse.

"Dez minutos, Muro-chin."

Ele sentiu-se segurado pelo pulso e jurou que dez minutos seriam suficientes antes de seguir na direção do banheiro. _Eu não tenho tempo para encher a banheira._ O chuveiro foi ligado enquanto as peças de roupa eram retiradas. O banheiro encheu-se de vapor em pouco tempo e ele dedicou-se a preparar seu corpo, ansiando pela noite que teria. _Eu jamais pensei que terminaria meu sábado nos braços de Atsushi. Eu poderia jurar que precisaria de dias até que pudesse me fazer ouvir._

Um tolo sorriso cruzou seus lábios à medida que seus olhos se fechavam para receber a ducha em sua face. Himuro não ouviu seu nome ser chamado do corredor ou o barulho da porta do banheiro sendo aberta e nem ao menos se atentou ao arrastar da porta de vidro do box. Todavia, ele notou que tinha companhia ao sentir a mão percorrer seu abdômen e o modo como suas costas se encostaram ao largo peitoral de Murasakibara.

"Os seus dez minutos já passaram, Muro-chin."

Ter um nu, ávido e totalmente excitado Murasakibara Atsushi era o final perfeito para aquela noite.

"Desculpe por te fazer esperar," a mão tocou a face próxima ao seu pescoço e o beijo o fez rir baixo, "eu estou pronto."

"Ótimo."

As grandes mãos desceram por seus ombros, contornando seu pescoço até os tornozelos.

Murasakibara ajoelhou-se e pediu que ele afastasse as pernas, palavras essas que entraram como música em seus ouvidos. Himuro conseguia escutar o próprio coração e arrepiou-se de ansiedade. A antecipação sempre o corroia na hora do sexo, pois, embora soubesse o que aconteceria, fazer amor com aquela pessoa era uma caixinha de surpresas. A língua tocou sua entrada e o moreno gemeu, extremamente sensível à sua carícia favorita. O rapaz de cabelos roxos era um amante antecioso e Himuro sentia-se mimado e amado todas as vezes que seus corpos se encontravam.

A deliciosa sessão de tortura não durou o suficiente, em sua modesta opinião, e ele próprio foi o culpado pela interrupção. Quando Murasakibara começou a devorá-lo com sua língua, Himuro sentiu os músculos se tornarem fracos enquanto assistia ao pré-orgasmo escorrer por sua ereção e pingar no piso molhado do box. Seus gemidos ecoavam sem pudor e o clímax foi literalmente o auge daqueles preciosos minutos. Geralmente, os orgasmos em que ele não precisava se masturbar eram mais intensos e ele agradeceu mentalmente pela mão que o segurou pela cintura antes que seu corpo deslizasse até o chão.

A boca de Murasakibara dava atenção a seu pálido pescoço enquanto suas mãos o seguravam firmemente, transmitindo segurança e proteção. O moreno encostou a testa ao azulejo frio, respirando com dificuldade e esperando que seu corpo superasse aquela onda de prazer. O único problema era que aquilo foi somente um aperitivo e depois de anos recebendo o amor daquela pessoa seria impossível se contentar somente com um orgasmo.

A verdade era que Himuro já não se sentia totalmente satisfeito se não fosse penetrado. Ele poderia receber dezenas de carícias em diferentes lugares, mas no final o amante precisaria terminar a noite dentro dele ou a insatisfação o incomodaria até o próximo encontro. A exclusividade, porém, era toda de Murasakibara, visto que Himuro não obtinha aquele nível de prazer sozinho, fosse utilizando os dedos ou com algum dos brinquedos escondidos dentro das gavetas.

O toque dos lábios em sua pele o trouxe de volta à realidade, acordando-o de seu estupor e arrepiando seu corpo inteiro graças às mãos que o tocavam nos lugares mais sensíveis. _Ele é tão perfeito..._ Himuro sorriu, agradecendo mentalmente a consideração de Murasakibara em esperar que ele se recuperasse para continuar. O moreno virou-se, ficando frente a frente com aquele capaz de despertar seu lado mais erótico e sensual, sendo recebido por um belo par de olhos violetas.

Os cabelos de mesma coloração estavam totalmente molhados e jogados para trás. Murasakibara havia deixado os fios crescerem no último ano e passavam um pouco dos ombros, tornando a visão ainda mais perigosa. Suas mãos subiram pelo molhado peitoral, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço e o puxando para um beijo. Os corpos se encontraram e foi impossível ignorar a ereção que tocava seu abdômen. Uma das mãos abaixou-se, tocando-a e a masturbando com vigor, obtendo um baixo gemido entre o beijo.

O moreno sorriu, contornando os lábios de sua companhia com a ponta dos dedos antes de se abaixar. A água do chuveiro afastava um pouco a graça daquela brincadeira, tornando tudo muito úmido. Suas mãos seguraram o sexo enquanto a língua circulava a ponta. Murasakibara mantinha a expressão séria, no entanto, seus olhos estavam focados e não perdiam nenhum movimento. Uma de suas mãos tocou os cabelos negros e colocou a franja para trás. _Ele gosta de assistir._

Himuro sorriu e ofereceu uma charmosa piscadela antes de levar o membro à boca, entrando parcialmente e tocando o fundo de sua garganta apenas para mostrar que aquele era seu limite. Os movimentos começaram devagar, mas assim que sentiu o gosto do pré-orgasmo foi impossível não dar o melhor de si. Ele amava o cheiro e o gosto do amante, e não existia nada que o excitasse mais do que aquela perfeita combinação. O som do chuveiro rivalizava com o barulho do ato, apesar de Murasakibara permanecer quase impassível. Seus gemidos eram baixos, os suspiros discretos, contudo, seu rosto e pescoço estavam vermelhos e era fácil perceber que ele lutava para não ceder.

O moreno sabia que era bom naquele tipo de carícia, uma vez que nem sempre era possível ir até o fim, principalmente durante os campeonatos. Sendo um dos titulares do time, era necessário estar sempre em ótima condição física, o que não acontecia quando eles faziam sexo. Por mais prazeroso e espetacular que fosse se perder nos braços daquela pessoa, o pós-sexo era exaustivo e o fazia passar o dia inteiro cansado. _Amanhã provavelmente mal sairei da cama._ O pensamento o fez rir, mas sua atenção logo retornou à realidade. Murasakibara moveu um pouco o quadril e Himuro sentiu o exato momento em que o orgasmo desceu por sua garganta. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele se permitiu literalmente saborear aquele instante.

O perfeito instante foi interrompido quando ele foi puxado para cima e virado sem muita gentileza. Um largo sorriso cortou seus lábios denunciando que o gesto não lhe desagradou, pelo contrário. Suas pernas foram deliberadamente afastadas e ele mal viu o rápido movimento que Murasakibara fez para pegar a terceira embalagem que ficava sobre a prateleira fixa à parede. O tubo médio e de embalagem branca só deixava aquele local quando Taiga vinha visitar. Nos demais dias, o lubrificante à prova d'água precisava ficar em um local de fácil acesso para eventualidades como a daquela noite.

A temperatura do lubrificante estava morna, mas Himuro não teve tempo para se preocupar com detalhes. Os dois dedos o invadiram fundo, tocando seu interior e o avisando de que a hora tão esperada havia finalmente chegado. O moreno estava tão acostumado àqueles toques que seu corpo não precisava de muito para relaxar, então desde o começo os movimentos de Murasakibara eram intensos. _E ele é... grande. Se eu não relaxar Atsushi não conseguirá sequer entrar, quem dirá se mover._ Os dentes morderam o lábio inferior ao recordar das _proporções_ daquela pessoa.

Dois se tornaram três, e os dedos esbarravam insistentemente em seu lugar mais sensível, arrancando gemidos sórdidos. Himuro apoiou a testa nas mãos, encarando o chão e sua nova ereção. Todas as vezes que seu amante o tocava _naquele_ ponto o pré-orgasmo escorria por seu sexo, e o tentava a masturbar-se. O pensamento, claro, era afastado, já que ele não tinha a menor intenção de chegar ao orgasmo por qualquer outro método além de tê-lo dentro dele.

Não demorou a que seus gemidos começassem a ser ouvidos com mais frequência. Murasakibara havia aumentado a velocidade de seus movimentos, e os dedos dançavam dentro do moreno, obtendo as mais variadas reações. Himuro, por sua vez, lutava para manter-se em pé. Ele sabia que um movimento em falso colocaria tudo a perder, logo, só haveria uma solução.

"Atsushi..." A voz soou rouca e baixa e seu rosto virou-se o suficiente para poder encará-lo. "E... Eu estou pronto."

O amante o olhou por trás de uma mecha de cabelo, que foi rapidamente colocada para trás. Os olhos violetas estavam semicerrados e opacos, fazendo-o pensar que não era o único a exercitar a paciência. Daquele ângulo foi fácil ver o modo como Murasakibara espalhou um pouco de lubrificante sobre o próprio sexo. O som do ato soou como música aos seus ouvidos e ele voltou a encarar a parede, sentindo a ereção ser posicionada em sua entrada e sorrindo com o prospecto de finalmente ter o que tanto desejava. A mão em sua cintura era pesada o bastante para manter seu corpo imóvel enquanto o membro deslizava por sua apertada entrada.

Os lábios se entreabriram, os olhos negros se fecharam e o pescoço foi jogado para trás.

Himuro nunca conseguia descrever o que significava ter um orgasmo, mas compreendia seus efeitos. A excitação que ele acumulou enquanto estava sendo preparado pareceu fluir por seus poros quando Murasakibara o penetrou completamente. O clímax atingiu o azulejo, escorrendo até tocar o chão. Os gemidos saíam sem que ele tivesse controle e por um momento que pareceu durar para sempre Himuro esqueceu-se onde estava: tudo o que importava era aquela sensação quase extracorpórea.

Entretanto, a realidade não tardou a puxá-lo de volta, ou melhor, o desejo de seu amante foi responsável por lembrá-lo de que ainda era cedo demais para perder-se em sensações fora desse mundo. Himuro abriu os olhos, percebendo que seu corpo movia-se sem sua vontade. Todas as vezes que Murasakibara o penetrava ele ficava na ponta dos pés. Seu sexo tocava o frio azulejo e o choque de temperaturas era excitante. A razão retornou e ele focou-se em aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento. O rapaz de cabelos roxos gemia alto e sua voz rouca entrava por seus ouvidos, excitando-o ao imaginar que era ele o causador daquelas reações em alguém geralmente tão inexpressivo.

O box do banheiro se tornou pequeno para tanta _fome_. Murasakibara não poupava em seus movimentos, segurando-o pela cintura e o devorando com estocadas profundas. A água do chuveiro misturava-se ao suor, escorrendo pelos corpos, mas sem conseguir apaziguar a atração que um sentia pelo outro. As vozes aumentaram de volume, os movimentos se tornaram mais intensos e o moreno precisou apoiar as mãos na parede ou teria caído ao atingir o terceiro orgasmo daquela noite. Murasakibara deu um passo à frente, prensando-o contra o azulejo e movendo-se uma última vez antes de preenchê-lo. Os sons cessaram e, com exceção do barulho do chuveiro, nenhum deles ousou dizer nada. Palavras eram desnecessárias.

A mão que havia subido até seu peitoral tocou seus dedos, que se entrelaçaram em um gentil gesto comparado ao que acabaram de fazer. Himuro sabia que havia chegado ao seu limite e assim que o amante se retirasse seu corpo acabaria escorregando até o chão. Suas desconfianças se mostraram verdadeiras, porém, Murasakibara estava a postos para segurá-lo, envolvendo-o com uma única mão e o virando com cuidado. Os dois se encararam, lábios perigosamente próximos e olhares que se admiravam sem piscar. Himuro esticou uma das mãos segurando aquele belo rosto e sentindo-se sorrir ao ver-se refletido nos olhos violetas.

"Sabe, eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. Não somente hoje ou amanhã, mas sempre. Anos a partir de hoje eu quero estar ao seu lado." A voz soava baixa e sua garganta arranhava a cada palavra. "Com você, cada dia igual é diferente. Obrigado por me fazer tão feliz, Atsushi."

Ele sentiu uma teimosa lágrima escorrer por seu olho esquerdo. Normalmente, Himuro não era dado a confissões, ainda mais na hora do sexo, mas aquele momento pareceu perfeito. O medo de perder aquela pessoa foi tão real que ele temeu voltar aos velhos dias, aqueles antes de conhecê-lo. A pessoa vazia e indiferente que ele costumava ser desapareceu completamente e, ao contrário de seus antigos amantes, esquecer Murasakibara e apagá-lo de sua vida estava fora de cogitação. Todos os momentos, fossem bons ou ruins, estavam cravados em sua memória e em sua pele. Esse tipo de amor se carregava para toda a vida.

"Tsk."

Murasakibara lançou um sério olhar, arrastando a porta de vidro do box em um único movimento. Himuro arregalou os olhos e assistiu a tudo sem poder fazer nada, já que suas pernas haviam perdido parte da força. O amante o segurou no colo após fechar o chuveiro, como a princesa, e saiu do banheiro com passos largos e pesados. O moreno sentiu-se colocado sobre a cama e a expressão de surpresa ainda estampava sua face, observando Murasakibara apoiar um dos joelhos sobre o colchão e inclinar-se sobre ele.

"A-Atsushi, a cama..."

"Quem se importa com a cama? Nós limpamos tudo depois." As gotas d'água escorriam pelos largos ombros, tão tentadoras... "Você é impossível, Muro-chin."

"O que eu fiz?" Himuro juntou as sobrancelhas. _Será que ele não gostou do que eu disse?_

"Eu estava planejando parar e deixar que você descansasse porque a viagem foi longa, mas você vai e decide falar _aquelas_ coisas."

"Você odiou o que eu disse?" Ele engoliu seco.

O rapaz de cabelos roxos arregalou os olhos e se abaixou, rostos quase colados.

"Você está fazendo de novo, Muro-chin, e eu juro que não vou responder por mim. É muito difícil para eu me controlar quando você me seduz dessa forma."

"S-Seduz? Eu não estou te seduzindo, Atsushi, juro!" Himuro riu. Ele era experiente na arte da sedução e tinha certeza _absoluta_ de que não estava fazendo nada para excitá-lo.

"Claro que está! Dizendo aquelas coisas... o que espera que eu faça? Quando a pessoa que eu amo diz que quer passar o resto da vida comigo... eu não sei o que fazer..."

Os olhos negros se arregalaram e o moreno corou. Os lábios sorriram e seus braços se esticaram, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço e o puxado para um abraço. A risada que ecoou pelo quarto foi alta e gostosa e afastou qualquer dúvida que ainda habitasse seu coração. _Eu realmente amo essa pessoa..._

"Você não precisa fazer nada, Atsushi. Apenas permaneça ao meu lado, todos os dias."

"Isso eu posso fazer."

O amante o encarou e desviou os olhos. A luz estava apagada e, ainda que a janela estivesse aberta e recebesse a pouca claridade da rua e da noite, Himuro achou ter visto as bochechas de Murasakibara tornarem-se vermelhas. O futuro reservava momentos não tão alegres e a inevitável distância que se colocaria entre eles se aproximava a cada movimento do relógio. Entretanto, ele não se deixaria abalar. A relação que tinham não foi um presente, mas sim construída com bases sólidas e grandes doses de paciência e comprometimento. O amanhã chegaria, eventualmente, mas o hoje, o agora, só se vive uma vez e não aproveitar o amor que aquela pessoa oferecia diariamente seria imperdoável.

\- FIM.

* * *

 **Notas da autora:**

Nada como uma MuraHimu para alegrar a vida!

De tempos em tempos eu preciso postar alguma coisa deles, é como D18 para mim: não consigo ficar muito tempo longe. Eu tinha escrito a fanfic há alguns meses e deixei guardada para postar no meio do hiatus, porque, bem, eu sabia que acabaria ficando um tempo sem postar .-.

Esse casal me permite escrever slice of life, que é algo que adoro. Parte de mim aprecia demais passar dias elaborando plots mirabolantes, mas o que eu gosto mesmo é de sentar e escrever as coisas simples da vida, como um prato de curry em um dia frio e reconciliações que terminam em lemon! Aliás, eu realmente gostei de escrever o lemon desta fanfic! 3

As participações especiais de KagaKuro me fez desejar escrever uma continuação focada nesse casal. Quem sabe...

Bem, eu não tenho mais nenhuma carta na manga então até o meu retorno com a longfic especial com a primeira geração dos Cavallone entrarei em hiatus de novo. Como mencionei, ela será postada ainda este ano, mas a data exata não posso afirmar, visto que ainda estou escrevendo.

Obrigada por darem mais uma chance a um projeto meu!

Nos vemos em alguns meses o/


End file.
